Secret Black Vow
by AlisonOropeza
Summary: Rin y Len Kagamine, dos hermanos gemelos locamente enamorados el uno del otro, deciden llevar un romance secreto. Aprovechándose de las circunstancias, Len entabla también un noviazgo con su atractiva amiga, Luka Megurine, sin siquiera imaginarse las consecuencias que podría traer el simple hecho de traicionar a su hermana y romperle el corazón.
1. Parte I

Era una mañana fría y lluviosa. Los cristales de las ventanas se empañaban gracias al cálido ambiente que había dentro de la casa. Aquella chica rubia se levantó de la cama y cubrió su cuerpo desnudo con las suaves sábanas blancas de seda para avanzar hasta el gran ventanal que conducía a la terraza. Sonrió al ver las gotas de lluvia y dibujó un pequeño corazón sobre el cristal. Esbozó una tierna sonrisa y se giró para volver a la cama. Él la estaba mirando desde el marco de la puerta. Cubría la parte inferior de su cuerpo con una toalla blanca y su cabello húmedo hacía notar que recién había salido de la ducha.

—Buenos días —saludó Rin sonriente.

Len le respondió con una seductora sonrisa.

— ¿Ya tienes que irte? —preguntó Rin.

—Tengo algunas cosas que hacer hoy —respondió Len encogiéndose de hombros—. Pero, supongo que tengo tiempo para desayunar contigo.

Le dedicó un guiño y la felicidad de Rin incrementó.

— ¡Te prepararé algo! —exclamó la chica dando un par de saltitos.

Cambió la sábana de seda por una camisa de botones blanca, propiedad de Len, y pasó cual bólido junto a él. Volvió torpemente sobre sus pasos para plantar un dulce beso en los labios de Len. El chico respondió rodeando la cintura de ella con sus manos y elevándola a pocos milímetros del suelo. Cuando se separaron, Rin corrió hacia la cocina integral del apartamento mientras Len terminaba de vestirse.

Rin abrió la nevera velozmente y sacó de ella todo lo necesario para preparar el desayuno. Consistía en waffles, café recién preparado y un poco de fruta fresca. Aunque era un poco torpe viviendo ella sola, se volvía mucho más eficiente siempre que Len estaba en casa. Le encantaba impresionarlo, le encantaba cuando Len sonreía al probar su comida y decía que era deliciosa. Lo amaba, en realidad lo amaba. Y aunque no se cansaba de gritarlo a los cuatro vientos siempre que tenía oportunidad, su amor hacia Len siempre sería incomprendido. Después de todo, ¿quién aceptaría que ella estaba perdidamente enamorada de su hermano?

—Eso huele bien.

Se giró al escuchar su voz y sus mejillas se pusieron coloradas al ver lo apuesto que lucía Len con aquella camisa negra de botones. Él le sonrió y se acercó a ella para tomarla por las caderas y besar sus hombros mientras Rin seguía preparando la mezcla.

—Te amo —le susurró Len al oído.

Rin respondió con una risita nerviosa.

— ¿Vendrás hoy por la noche? —le preguntó Rin.

Le ilusionaba la idea de pasar la noche entera con Len, así como habían hecho durante toda esa semana. Y la pasada. Y la antepasada. Pero Len seguía sin decidirse a mudarse por completo al apartamento de Rin. Ella lo aceptaba y lo entendía. Necesitaba tener su tiempo de hombre a solas, así como ella pasaba sus tardes en compañía de Luka, Miku y Meiko. Claro que ellas tampoco sabían lo suyo con Len. Era su secreto.

Su prohibido y excitante secreto.

—Supongo que sí —dijo él—. ¿Qué planes tienes para hoy?

—Invité a Luka a ver películas por la tarde —respondió Rin mientras servía el café—. Se irá antes de que tú vuelvas, si quieres —añadió con un guiño picarón.

—Bien, no quiero compartirte con Luka —dijo él e hizo girar a Rin sobre sí misma para plantarle un apasionado beso en los labios.

Sentirse tan conectada con su hermano dejaba a Rin sin aliento. ¿Cómo podía enloquecerla tanto?

Ella acompañó a Len al aparcamiento cuando él tuvo que retirarse. Len conducía un elegante auto de color negro que Rin había elegido a la hora de comprarlo. Caminaron tomados de la mano, para no llamar la atención entre los vecinos de Rin y evitar que comenzaran a circular rumores. Rumores que no serían del todo sólo cotilleos pero igualmente querían evitarlos. ¿A quién le gustaría que tu relación con tu hermana esté en boca de todos?

Se detuvieron junto a la portezuela del lado del conductor y Rin miró hacia ambos lados para asegurarse de que nadie miraba. Cuando se percató de que así era, se aventuró a besar velozmente los labios de Len. Él respondió el gesto y acarició el rostro de su hermana con el dorso de su mano.

—Te amo, Len —dijo ella y le besó ambas mejillas.

—Y yo a ti, Rin —respondió él esbozando una cálida sonrisa—. Más que a nada.

Se besaron rápidamente una última vez y Rin vio a su hermano alejarse por la calle poco transitada. Sonriente, miró la fina sortija de compromiso que llevaba en el dedo anular de la mano derecha. La noche anterior la había recibido junto con una serie de confesiones de amor por parte de su hermano.

—_Quiero pasar mi vida entera junto a ti, Rin_ —le había dicho Len—. _Quiero que estemos juntos siempre y compartamos cada segundo de nuestras vidas._

Y al terminar de decir aquello, la besó. Le dio el beso más bello que había recibido en su vida. Le hizo el amor de la forma más apasionada en que jamás se lo había hecho. Y mientras él dormía, aunque Len no se había percatado de ello, Rin lo había escuchado susurrando su nombre.

—_Rin… Rin… Te amo, Rin…_

Y el recuerdo la hizo sonrojarse. Jamás había amado a nadie de la misma forma en que lo hacía con su hermano.


	2. Parte II

Uno de los compromisos que Len debía atender aquél día era ir a la joyería.

Tras haber pasado más de una hora en el negocio intentando decidir cuál sería un mejor obsequio, entre una sortija de oro y una gargantilla con incrustaciones de diamantes, terminó por elegir un conjunto que contenía ambas cosas. Iba conduciendo su automóvil y la caja de regalo, envuelta con un papel celofán de color rosa y decorada con un moño rojo, iba en el asiento del copiloto. Tamborileaba con los dedos en el volante mientras tarareaba una canción. Le emocionaba llegar pronto al sitio a donde se dirigía. Lo había estado esperando con ansias durante toda la mañana.

Aparcó finalmente el auto cuando llegó a aquél parque. Ella lo estaba esperando bajo la sombra de un frondoso árbol. Lo saludó agitando vigorosamente la mano y corrió hacia el vehículo. Len sonrió, le encantaba ver la forma en la que esa cabellera rosada volaba cada vez que ella corría.

— ¡Ya quería verte!

Envolvió a Len en un fuerte abrazo. Era considerablemente más alta que él, cosa que a Len le encantaba. Especialmente a la hora de dar abrazos. Se paró de puntillas para besar los labios de la chica y ella respondió el gesto tomándolo por ambas mejillas para evitar que escapara.

—Tardaste mucho —se quejó ella—. Tuve que esperarte durante horas.

—Tenía que encargarme de algunos asuntos —dijo Len encogiéndose de hombros.

—Déjame adivinar —comentó ella con indiferencia—. ¿Tu hermana sigue mudándose y tú has tenido que ayudarla con más y más cajas para desembalar?

Len ahogó una carcajada.

—Luka Megurine, ¿estás celosa de mi hermana? —preguntó él con una sonrisa burlona.

Ella respondió dándole un juguetón golpe en la cabeza.

—Te compré algo —dijo Len y metió una mano por la ventanilla del auto para sacar la caja de regalo envuelta en papel celofán—. Espero que te guste.

Luka tomó la caja en sus manos y sus ojos brillaron con infantil emoción. Quitó ceremoniosamente el papel celofán y lo dejó caer en el suelo para dejar al descubierto la caja de cristal que contenía sus nuevas joyas protegidas con una almohada de algodón blanco. Soltó un grito agudo y envolvió a Len en un fuerte abrazo. Le besó ambas mejillas y sacó la gargantilla de su empaque para ponérsela ahí mismo.

Era una joya preciosa. Tomó su largo cabello rosa y lo pasó sobre su hombro derecho para que Len pudiera atarla. Al hacerlo, acarició la espalda descubierta de Luka con una mano y le plantó un delicado beso en el cuello.

—Se ve hermosa —dijo el muchacho en susurros—. Igual que tú.

Luka se giró y sus labios volvieron a conectarse.

— ¿Qué planes hay para hoy? —preguntó Len una vez que rompieron el beso y entrelazaron sus dedos para echar a caminar por el parque.

La imagen resultaba curiosa pues Luka era quizá quince o veinte centímetros más alta que Len. Eso no le impedía al muchacho abrazarla por la cintura y pararse de puntillas para besarla de vez en vez.

—Iré a ver películas con Rin —respondió Luka.

—Es una lástima —dijo Len esbozando media sonrisa—. Justo tenía pensado invitarte al cine y a tomar un trago, pero ya que tienes otros planes…

Todo ocurrió rápidamente.

Luka se abalanzó sobre él para abrazarlo y pronto sacó su teléfono celular para hacer una llamada. Se escucharon dos tonos antes de que obtuviera respuesta.

—Hola, Luka.

Era Rin quien hablaba al otro lado de la línea.

— ¡Rin! ¡Tengo que hablar contigo! —dijo Luka y colocó el dedo índice sobre los labios de Len para evitar que el muchacho emitiera un solo sonido.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Rin.

—Sucede que… Recordé que tenía ya un compromiso —dijo Luka intentando sonar realmente arrepentida.

— ¿Qué compromiso? —preguntó Rin.

—Le prometí a Kaito que saldría con él —mintió Luka—. En realidad, justo lo recordé por un mensaje de texto que me envió.

Cerró los ojos en espera de una respuesta que no se demoró.

—Entiendo —dijo Rin y Luka pudo escuchar su sonrisa—. Supongo que podemos ver las películas en otra ocasión. Iré a casa de Meiko, entonces.

—De verdad lo lamento —dijo Luka—. Te quiero, Rin.

—Y yo a ti —sonrió la chica.

Terminaron la llamada y la feliz pareja intercambió una sonrisa antes de enredarse en un fuerte abrazo.

Los planes de Len y Luka salieron a la perfección. Por esa misma razón se encontraban llegando al complejo de apartamentos, tambaleándose y soltando risitas estúpidas. Ese _trago_ sugerido por Len los había encendido bastante, tanto era así que bien pudieron haberse quitado la ropa en el ascensor.

— ¿Qué hacemos aquí? —Preguntó Luka arrastrando las palabras mientras Len buscaba su manojo de llaves en el bolsillo—. ¿Rin nos dejará usar su apartamento? —remató con una risilla.

—Dijo que iría con Meiko, ¿no es así? —preguntó Len y abrió finalmente la puerta.

Volvieron a enredarse en un abrazo. Volaron las prendas, se escucharon sus risas, y ninguno de ellos siquiera imaginó que Rin estaba abordando el ascensor precisamente en ese momento.


	3. Parte III

Rin se detuvo antes de abordar el ascensor para responder un mensaje de texto. Había pasado una tarde la mar de divertida con Meiko, incluso en ese momento seguían riendo de un chiste privado que involucraba a Miku y su apio. Soltó una risita y escribió una veloz respuesta mientras el ascensor volvía a subir.

Otra de las razones por las que estaba tan contenta era el auto de Len, que estaba aparcado afuera. ¿Sería que él la estaba esperando ya en el apartamento? ¿Le habría preparado una sorpresa?

Presionó una y otra vez el botón del ascensor hasta que las puertas se abrieron frente a ella. La emoción le provocaba mariposas en el estómago. Esbozó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja cuando salió del ascensor y se enfiló por el pasillo.

Y cuando llegó a la puerta de su apartamento se percató de que ya estaba abierta y el llavero de Len colgaba de la cerradura. Sin borrar su sonrisa, lo retiró y lo guardó en su bolso.

—Ese torpe… —comentó ella con cierto cariño en su voz.

Lanzó su bolso sobre un sofá y volvió a sonreír cuando vio la chaqueta negra de Len en el perchero. Se dirigió a la cocina integral y se sirvió un vaso de agua del grifo.

— ¿Len? —lo llamó.

No obtuvo respuesta. Al menos no la respuesta que esperaba. No era la voz de Len, era una risa. La risa de una mujer.

— ¿Luka? —preguntó Rin en voz baja.

Con el vaso en la mano, avanzó el corto trecho hasta su dormitorio. Por alguna razón, sentía ese vacío en el estómago que todos percibimos cuando tenemos un mal presentimiento. ¿Qué se lo provocaba? ¿La risa de Luka? ¿Saber que Len también estaba en el apartamento?

Abrió lentamente la puerta de su dormitorio y se detuvo en seco.

El tiempo parecía avanzar tan lentamente que era insoportable.

El sonrojo de Luka que hacía juego con su mirada embelesada.

La respiración agitada de Len que se combinaba con su expresión de éxtasis.

Las manos de ambos amantes entrelazados.

Sus cuerpos cubiertos por una sábana que ocultaba estratégicamente el punto en el que se unía su cópula.

Y Rin los miraba desde el marco de la puerta. Sintiendo el gigantesco nudo formarse en su garganta. Con los ojos cubiertos por una capa de lágrimas. Y su corazón, herido, partiéndose en mil pedazos. Intentó articular alguna palabra pero incluso perdió la capacidad de hablar cuando los labios de Len y Luka se conectaron.

Rin dejó caer el vaso cuando algo en su interior se quebró. No podía estar pasando. No ahí. No en su propia casa. No en el mismo sitio donde Len la amaba como nadie antes la había amado. Y las caderas de Len dejaron de moverse cuando ambos escucharon el sonido. Rompieron su unión y Luka cubrió su pecho desnudo con una sábana. Rin salió corriendo en ese momento y dejó una estela de lágrimas a su paso.

Se sentía tan vacía, tan herida, tan traicionada, que fue así como salió a la terraza y se quedó mirando hacia el aparcamiento. Soltó un sollozo sin saber qué hacer en ese preciso momento. ¿Volver y sacar a Luka de su apartamento? ¿Salir del edificio y pretender que no había visto nada? Pero él le había dicho que la amaba, ¿no era cierto?

— ¡Rin!

Len intentó evitarlo pero Rin fue más rápida. Ágilmente subió a la baranda y se dejó caer al vacío. Se escuchó el grito que soltó Luka y, entonces, algo se impactó sobre el elegante auto de Len.

Rin había muerto… Muerto, igual que el amor de Len.


	4. White Vow, la secuela

Para Luka fue difícil entrar al complejo de apartamentos, especialmente cuando pasó junto al auto de Len y se dio cuenta de que el chico lo había aparcado en el mismo sitio donde Rin solía hacerlo.

_Infeliz degenerado_, pensó cuando presionó el botón para llamar al ascensor.

Era inaceptable, increíble, algo que no podía ser.

Len… ¿Con Rin?

Rin… ¿Con Len?

¿Y cómo era que nadie se había dado cuenta antes?

Aunque, cuando Luka lo pensó detenidamente, se percató de que no habría podido ser más evidente.

-Fragmento de _White Vow_

**Este fanfic continúa en "White Vow", disponible entre mis fanfics. Pueden leerlo si dan click aquí. ¡Disfruten la lectura!**


End file.
